


Causing Chaos

by flickawhip



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff piece for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causing Chaos

The Amazons had only recently settled down since Xena died, now though Ephiny was stuck babysitting Eve, the newest girl in the Amazon tribe, she was quiet and a little sulky.   
Ephiny had not been watching too closely, allowing Eponin to teach the girl how to fight, the girl had come to them young and green, she was shy but a little feisty. Then the trouble started. Eponin had managed to knock Eve down and the girl had launched herself at Eponin, growling angrily. 

Ephiny had been teaching the Amazon children, the few they had, when the girls burst through the door, Eponin's grip tight on Eve's hair as she all but threw the girl at Ephiny's feet. 

"She can't stay..."

Ephiny had sighed, her eyes sliding closed for a second as she focused herself, then spoke softly. 

"What happened?"

"She nearly killed me..."

"I knocked her over."

The two had begun to row and Ephiny had sighed again before whistling loudly, causing both women to wince. 

"Leave her with me Eponin... I'll sort this."


End file.
